Don't mess with Len
by Magicpainter
Summary: Kaito does something that gets len mad.  kaitoxlen, yaoi also kaito loses his manhood. shota len!w


Um hi this is my first Fan fiction and Yaoi so please be nice.

But if you could please tell me what to do to make my fan fictions better for later story

Declaimer: I don't own vocaloid (I WANT LEN .)

Warning: Yaoi shota and Kaito losing his manhood

(If you don't like any of this why are you here?)

Pairing: KAITO AND LEN

-Len Pov-

I was tried, moody and bitchy. Why you asked? Well it seems that my entire supply of bananas disappeared. How could there not be any bananas? It doesn't make any sense. I was sure there were at least like 20 banana in the kitchen and everybody knows not to mess with me and banana time. Well then again the only person that doesn't know is Kaito. My eyes widen.

"Kaito where are my bananas." I screamed.

_pov change_

Kaito was busy eating ice cream until he was rudely interrupted. He heard Len scream but could not understand what he had said.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Where are my bananas?" Len asked.

Kaito's eyes widen. He looked down at his ice cream Sundae and gulped. He was so dead.

"Um no I don't know." Kaito said with fear on his voice.

Len came into the kitchen to find Kaito eating his last banana. Kaito looked at Len only to see Len's eyes were covered by his hair. He looked really scary.

"Len don't do anything that you'll regret." Kaito strutted feeling very scared.

Len didn't seem to be listening. He came closer. Kaito gulped when he felt Len sit on his lap. He knew if any of the girls saw him touching or playing with Len in a no-no way he would lose his manhood.

"L-en pleas-se s-top that." Kaito strutted.

"Onii_chan what am I doing wrong?" Len asked in an innocent voice while staring at kaito with big puppy eyes. At hearing this Kaito felt his pants grow tighter.

"Um Len please get off." Kaito pleaded.

Len dismissed his plead and began rubbing against kaito and started to moan softly.

"Ah le-eeen stop t-his." Kaito said softly trying to hold in a moan. Len smirked and grabbed Kaito's hand. He placed them on top of his already harden nipples and softly said, "Please be careful."

Kaito couldn't hold back anymore. He threw caution to the wind and kissed Len roughly. Len gasped in surprised but got over it quickly. He pushed his tongue into Kaito's mouth earning a surprised moan. In their frenzy of lust Kaito was somehow able to bring Len to his room. Len started working his hands up and down Kaito's body, as well as take off his shirt. Kaito moaned loudly feeling Len's baby soft hands run over his nipples. He wrapped his hands around Len's waist, grinding against him. Len let go of Kaito's lips and attached them to his nipples earning a half scream moan from kaito as he continued to suck. Kaito had enough so he pushed Len gently to the bed. He took off Len's shirt and attacked his nipples. Len meowed at the great pleasure. He lowered his hand to take off Kaito's pants. He took Kaito's shaft, earning loud moan from him. He quickly switched places with kaito. He lowered his self to Kaito's manhood and licked the tip. Kaito's gasped at the sudden movement. L en took more of Kaito's member into his mouth. He tested his gagging reflects a bit, and then in one gulp took Kaito's member. Len bobbed up and down kaito's member, licked the tip, blow air on it and soon took it into his mouth again.

Kaito was in heaven. He wondered where Len learned how to do this but was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Len gently bit him. He was close and need release fast. After one hard suck from Len, he saw white.

Len tasted Kaito's bitter cum as it rushed into his mouth. He drank it up greedily. Licking his lips he looked at Kaito and smirked. Len flashed his fake innocent eye which turned Kaito on all over again. Len stripped off his pants and panties slowly, giving Kaito a naughty show. He sat his self on top of kaito and rubbed their bare man hoods together. Len meowed at his own actions.

Kaito took control. He grabbed Len hips, stopping the pure bliss. He switch their places give his self an upper advantage. Kaito placed three figures on Len lick and commanded him to suck. When he deemed his figures slick enough he placed them to Len's opening. Gradually he slipped a figure in to the tight blossom. Kaito looked up to make sure Len was fine. After a while, Len nodded telling him to continue, and continue he did. He placed a second figure earning a painful gasp from Len.

"Relax." Kaito whispered into Len's ear.

Len nodded a bit and relaxed. At this, Kaito started to scissor his figures, stretching Len's tight pucker. Kaito's figures soon found Len's sweet spot. He slammed his figure into the prostate earning screams and meow from Len. As Len was lost into the pleasure, Kaito slipped the third and final figure. When he felt Len thrust on his figures he knew he couldn't hold it anymore. Kaito took out his figures and gained a displeased moan from Len. Kaito chuckled a bit and lined up his member against Len's twitching hole. He looked at Len and got a nod. He pushed his self into the tight bliss. It took all his control not to slam into Len. He stayed it that pose for a few minutes give Len time to adjust.

Len rolled his hips a little, giving the sigh that he was ready. Kaito pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly looking for Len's sweet spot.

"Kaito harder," Len moaned. Kaito was more than happy to meet Len's demands. Len started thrusting, meeting with Kaito's own thrust.

Len felt a hot white pleasure, and screamed out, "There. Hit there again."

Kaito smirked; he had finally found Len prostate. Wanting to please Len he thrust into that spot over and over.

Len couldn't handle the extreme pleasure and came all over their chests. Kaito felt Len's blossom tightening even more and he soon followed. He came inside Len, earning a meow. After a while, he pulled out and slowing lied next to Len and wrapped his arms around him. Len smiled up at Kaito when he looked at him. When Kaito closed his eyes to sleep, Len smirked. He heard the front door open and the lovely voices of the girls. Len smirked widen. He looked up at kaito and saw the panic on his face.

Kaito got off the bed, grabbed his rob and put it on. He looked to Len and looked around to see where he could hide him. He saw the closet.

_pov change Len_

I felt Kaito pick me up. At first I wondered what he was doing and I noticed he was taking me to the closet.

'Wow.' I thought, rolling my eyes. He gently set me down and closed the closet door. I stayed there quietly for a few second. I heard his bed room door open. I looked through the slits of the door and saw Miku glomp Kaito. I felt jealousy rise in me but I quickly subsided it when I saw my twin sister. I felt a smirk appear on my face; my revenge was just about to start.

_pov change Rin_

As soon as I got home from shopping with the other I looked for my younger brother. When I couldn't find him fact enough I knew something was wrong. I climbed the stairs to kaito's room hoping he knew where my brother was.

"Hey kaito have you seen Len?" I asked.

Kaito panicked and said,"Um I don't know."

At hearing the tone of his voice I knew that he did know. I was about to speak again when I heard a bump and an ouch. I looked to the source of the noise and found a Len on the floor naked and covered in sperm. I felt my inner demon being released. I was beyond pissed. I looked at Len to find tears in his eyes

"Rin!" He said as he ran and hugged me as if he was scared. I got even more pissed.

"Kaito.", I started. "Why is Len covered in sperm?"

Kaito looked really scared.

"Ah ah I don't know?" he said stupidly.

I grabbed him by his neck. "You are dead." I whispered into his ear.

He gulped.

Yup that's it guys hope you like it.

It seems Kaito won't be able to have fun with Len for a long while.

Please review and rate my story.

Oh and I would love to give thanks to my best friend that helped me create the story

Bye bye


End file.
